can i come over
by horseluver321
Summary: an austin and alley fun filled sex story


austin and alley sex fanfic

lets play

rated M. theres a lemon

it was a pitch black night and was out of the state for business issues. it was saturday 11:43 pm and the store was closed alley had her window open for air and the lights off. she was in her bedroom. "o austin" she said while rubbing her pussy. "oh austin" she said louder this time then louder the next "o austin" "oh alley" austin said as he sat on her window seel and could see what she was doing. "austin what are you doing here!" she quickly put on her skirt. "relax ok i was bored and so i came over.I'm sorry did i wake you." he said. phew. alley thought. he thinks i was sleeping. "yes" she said then they headed into the music room to watch tv. as alley bent over to grab some sodas from the fridge he stared at her ass. I'm so glad i caught her masterbating. austin thought. then he looked down to see a bulge in his pants. he quickly put a blanket on it. he smiled as he walked over. "so what where you dreaming of that made you say my name." he asked scooting closer to her. "o you know just you telling me some funny jokes." she said with worry in her voice. " what do you think it was" alley said. "this" austin said as he kissed her passionately. alley kissed back. suddenly she was pushed onto her back. austin moved his hands down to her shirt and slid his hand underneath. he unclipped her bra then took her bra off. he then took her shirt off. then dove in. he licked the tops of her nipples gently then would suck toughly then nibble a little on them. then he did the same the other one. they then started kissing again. alley slipped her tongue into Austin's mouth they made it war. she struggled to win but lost so she undid his pants saying "austin i need to tell you something." austin then started pulling down her skirt slowly. "yes what is it." alley then pulled his shirt off. "i was masturbating not sleeping." she looked at him. "i know i saw you" austin said. then alley took her panties off and austin took his boxers off. austin made his way down to her pussy. he licked it like a lollipop then sucked on it. he finally put his tongue in her. alley moaned. then he put one finger in then two then three. once he pulled them out he got back on top of her. but she slid down to his cock. she licked the end teasing him then sucked his balls finally she deep throughted him. when she came back up they kissed again and had war again. she won that time when they where both super ready to let the fun begin they got prepared. "you ready" austin asked "i was born ready." alley said. he then slammed into her. "AAAAHHHHHAAAA!" alley screamed in pain. then after a few minutes she was ready. they started going back and forth and made a rhythm soon they where slamming into each other. when they finally cummed they watched tv till morning. by then ally was asleep withAustin fingering her pussy. he picked her up and took her to the shower. "ally wake up." he said softly. she woke up and looked around. "are we taking a shower together?" she asked. "yup" austin said. they climbed into the shower ally in was washing her back ass legs and hair. when he was done she turned around. they started kissing and they knew it was worthless. they immediately got out of the shower dried off and went to the music room. he closed the door and pushed her against the wall. they kissed. and played war with their tongues again. then they got to the chase and started fucking. when they where done they took separate showers. once they where dried they talked on what they should do today. "can we go to the pool or else we will be having sex all day." ally said "agreed" austin said. they met at the pool at noon. Austin brought a smoothie with two straws. they drank the smoothie and got tans for two hours then got in the pool. when they went back to there chairs austin asked. "have you ever had sex in a pool before?" and alley answered " you do realize i lost my virginity last night. right" she told him "i know i know but still you wanna try it?" he asked "absolutely" she said. so they met up at the pool at midnight. they got in naked and started kissing they played war with their tongues then started fucking on the stairs of the pool. ally stopped all of a suddenly stopped she pulled him out of her and ran to the chairs. "ally whats wrong" he stared at the shivering girl. "whats wrong?" she faintly whispered "no protection"


End file.
